Valentine's Day
by Sorafanluver
Summary: It's Valentines Day. I hate that dreadful day. Every girl in school gets to have a valentine and I don't. Which is why I can only think of spending it doing homework alone. But I can't since this year, someone asked me to spend this evening with them. The things is, I suddenly have a secret admirer which I never expected to be that person. Ally's POV.


**Sorafanluver: So here goes another try for a one-shot. I did it for Valentine`s day. Just an idea I wanted to write. I hope you like it! Please read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

_Valentine's Day_

Ally's POV

It was one of those days, the ones were you felt like nobody cared about you. That's what I always thought about around Valentine's Day. Just saying the word makes me feel sick. Alright, I admit. The only reason I hate this dreadful day is because I've never had a valentine. I have never felt special for anyone. I just wished things would be different this year.

As I'm entering the school, I look up at all the hearts and decorations in the hallway ahead of me. I see the posters for the rose sales so guys don't forget to buy a rose. I completely hate it. I'm not much of a hater but for this I am, though I wish I'd be one of those girls that get so much attention from a guy. That won't be happening soon. Except for my best friends Austin and Dez, there is no other guy in my life. It's just another year to spend it on the sidelines watching every other girl getting flowers or chocolate from a guy.

As I get to my locker, I feel someone behind me. I turn around slowly and the first thing I see is blond hair, Austin.

"Hey Ally!" he says to me while smiling. He's holding his books in one of his arm and stretches out the other one to lean on the lockers. I can only get to smile when my eyes catch a glimpse of his pearly whites.

"Hey." I say while taking out my books for my first class. I catch a glance of Austin's clothes. He's wearing a blue v-neck t-shirt, ripped jeans, white high tops and his whistle chain around his neck. I can always say Austin knows how to dress because he really looks good. Did I just say that? Of course I'm his best friend meaning I can actually think that. Can I?

"I was thinking maybe we could hang out tonight?" he says looking at bit nervous as he stands right and rub the back of his neck not making eye contact with me.

"But it's Valentine's Day. Don't you have one of many girls to please this year?" he just shrugs and still avoids eye contact.

"I wouldn't want to ruin a special day for you. Besides, I've got this Calculus homework I have to do due next week." I say showing my agenda filled with notes for homework. Yeah I'm really determined to get good grades.

"Come on! Can't I hang out with my best friend? Tonight is like any other tonights!" he said and I just couldn't let out a laugh because he had this way of expressing himself that was kind of in his own Austin Moon way which was always hilarious no matter what.

"Hey! Don't laugh! I'm serious!" I let out another laugh before restoring my normal self.

"I'm sorry! You're just so you! I can't help myself." He stares at me and then crosses his arms dropping his books. He ignores them and just keeps looking at me waiting for a response. "Alright! Let's hang out tonight just because you have lost your game and can't get a girl for Valentine's Day." He extends his arm and wraps them around me. I gladly do the same and pull back after a few seconds. I can't help myself to feel the warmth of his body when I touched him. He picks up his books and rubs the back of his neck again. "See you tonight Ally!" Before I can actually respond, he runs in the hallway getting to his first class. I can only do the same as I see I'm running late on this dreadful day.

I'm boring myself out in geography and all I can think about is the fact that Austin would rather spend Valentine's Day with his best friend than with a girl. Technically, yes I'm a girl but I am also his best friend which rays me off that list. Trish, who is seated beside me in class, takes out her cell phone and is texting. After a few seconds, _i_ feel my cell phone vibrating. I check it and see it is Trish texting me. _'You seem lost. What's wrong?'_

'_You wouldn't understand.' _I answer back.

'_Try me.'_

'_Austin asked to hang out tonight instead of going out with a girl for V day.'_

'_Hanging out, sure...' _Trish texts me. I look at her but she's concentrated on her cell phone.

'_What are you getting at with that answer?'_

'_It's totally obvious Ally.'_

'_What is?'_

'_Never mind.' _She texts me and quickly puts back her cell phone in her pocket. I do the same and go throughout the class until the bell rings.

As I get out of the classroom, Dez comes up to me running out of breath.

"Hey Ally! I need your help!" he says still catching his breath. I can only laugh mentally and reply back. "Sure Dez. What can I help you with?" He stands up straight and takes out his cell phone.

"I lost all my contacts on my cell phone. Could you text me back your number?" he says dramatically waving his arms while talking. I nod and take out my cell phone to text him my number. He receives the text and jumps up and down a few times. He can sure be weird sometimes but Dez is a great friend.

"Thanks Ally!" He stuffs his cell phone back in his pocket, glances at his watch and speaks up. "Well, I've got to go! See you later!" he turns around and leaves in another direction. I can sense something weird is going on but I shrug it off. I walk back to my locker and open it only to find a red rose inside. I take it out and put my books back in. I take a quick whiff and it smells really great. I look around to see if there is somebody near that I know that could have put it there but there's no one I know. I take my other books and put the rose back inside and head out to my next class.

* * *

It's lunchtime and I head out to the cafeteria. I always bring lunch with me because I like to eat my own stuff and not some weird cafeteria food. Trish is sitting at our usual table with her tray of food. I walk to our table sitting down.

"Hello again!" I say as I open my lunchbox. Trish looks at me and smiles.

"Guess who gets to eat macaroni and cheese again?" she says. I can only let myself laugh because I know she hates it.

"Well that's what happens when you depend on the cafeteria food." She shrugs and picks at her food. "Something happened." I say to get her attention. Instantly she looks up.

"What happened?" she says almost too excited. Trish being my best friend for who knows how long loves to know every little detail in my life, though only when it's interesting. "I found a red rose in my locker between classes." She squeals and gets closer. "Who's it from?"

I cringe. "That's the thing. I don't know who it's from." This only gets me a louder squeal from Trish.

"Oh my! Ally has a secret admirer!" she exclaims waving her hands all excited.

"Who has a secret admirer?" says Austin coming by with Dez. They both sit down, Dez opposite of Trish and Austin in front of me. "Who has a secret admirer?" Dez repeats. I roll my eyes out and let Trish do the talking.

"Ally does! She found a red rose in her locker." Austin looks surprised but doesn't say anything.

"Who is it?" asks Dez. I look at him pointedly and ignore him because he always does the same.

"Dez, you should really listen the first time." Trish says angrily earning him a kick under the table right on his knee.

"Guess we won't be hanging out tonight then?" Austin asks while taking a sip of his juice. I clearly didn't know who it was so necessarily I didn't have to cancel plans.

"I don't even know who it is. It could be a weirdo or a serial killer. Who knows? I'd rather hang out with you Austin." With that response, Austin smiles and takes a mouthful of mac and cheese. The rest of lunch goes well except for Trish arguing with Dez once again. I just rolled my eyes because I was so used to it. Austin and I were talking about ordinary stuff and wondering what we would tonight.

* * *

Time passed by so slow again. This day was extremely long and I couldn't wait to hang out with Austin. People may think it's weird but for us it's totally normal to hang out on this day. Is it? Anyways, I'd rather just wait for the bell to ring. And on cue, the bell rings, I get up and head out to my locker because the day is finally over. Trish joins me on my way to my locker.

"I hope your date goes well tonight!" I shrug not believing she would say that but of course we're talking about Trish here. She smiles knowing I won't convince her that my evening with Austin is not a date. "Too bad you never discovered who your secret admirer was." She lifts up her shoulders and stops on her tracks. I can only do the same. "Forget what I said, he left you a note on your locker." She says approaching it and at the same time checking if she could read what was on the note. "W-what?" I let out and take the note in my hand which happens to be a little paper folded with just a sentence.

'_Meet me at the beach'_

The only thing I could think was the fact that the handwriting was so neat that it couldn't have been a guy who wrote it. Maybe my secret admirer was a girl? What am I saying? Not that I'm against it but it's not me. "What does it say?" says the curious Latina peering over at the folded paper. I turn around facing her.

"It says to meet him at the beach." As I answer her, she jumps up and down.

"Why don't you go?"

"I can't. I'm hanging out with Austin tonight, remember?"

"Nonsense. Get over there, meanwhile I'll stall Austin to give you time. Just make sure to text me with the details." Says Trish over excited. She only gets excited when it's about guys or money.

"Are you sure about this? Isn't this low for Austin? I mean, he's my best friend. I can't choke him for a secret admirer that I don't even know."

"Don't worry about it! I'm sure he will understand." She says pushing me. I almost drop my books but I secure them in my arms putting them inside my locker after opening it. I take out the rose and close the metal door. As I am heading out Trish stops me in my tracks.

"Just promise me you will not ruin this secret admirer's life by telling your cuckoo story or any of those dumb stories I always end up falling asleep when you tell them." I glance at her.

"That's mean! My cuckoo story is so fascinating! Everybody likes it."

"Sure Ally. Whatever you think! Just go on and meet your prince charming." She pushes me in the direction of the doors and I step outside. I straighten up my clothes, arrange my hair a bit so it doesn't look like a mess and make my way to the beach. On my way there, I'm feeling more nervous. The kind of nervousness I get when I go on stage. At the same time, I feel these butterflies in my stomach. I try to ignore the feeling but I just can't. I just hope Austin isn't too mad at me for ditching him. I will have to owe him big time.

* * *

The walk to the beach felt so long. I was stressing myself out for this secret admirer I had. What if he ended up being so weird or a maniac? Wow? Did I just really think about that? It must have been someone from school if they left a rose in my locker. Maybe bribe the janitor to open up my locker or something. Who could have done something so sweet to make me feel special on this day? Anyway, I had to meet this someone that I had apparently made an impression on.

I finally arrived by the beach. I looked around and didn't see anybody that could have been my secret admirer. There were a few kids running around and some adults talking. I walked a little bit further looking at the beach and waves crashing. It was really a beautiful view. Upon thinking that, I saw a red envelope lying on the sand. It said 'ALLY' in bold letters. I bent and picked it up. My heart was racing so much and I didn't understand why. This was somebody I didn't even know or maybe I knew. I opened the letter and read it.

'_Follow the seashells and it will lead you to the right path'_

Upon reading this, I immediately saw a trail of seashells on the sand. I hadn't seen them before reading the letter. It's like they magically appeared there. And so I did what I was told, I followed that trail for a moment until I found another letter. This just kept getting more mysterious than ever. My secret admirer really had given into himself in this entire job. I read this new letter.

'_Look right in front of you.'_

After reading it, I couldn't help but to keep my head bent down. If I lifted my head, it would end this mysterious and quite stressful quest to the revealing of my secret admirer. Was I really ready to find out who it was? I didn't really have any choice. I closed the letter really slowly and closed my eyes. I lifted my head and slowly opened my eyes trying not to be scared or surprised. The thing is, when I opened my eyes, I never expected to see that person. Was I really seeing him or was it a hallucination? I blinked and no I wasn't wrong the first time. There, right in front of me stood my secret admirer. Was he good looking you ask? He was, indeed. Right there stood a guy, holding a red rose, exactly like the one I found in my locker. Now I didn't wonder why my combination had not been a secret. I couldn't help but smile as he walked closer to me.

"Why me?" I asked him unsure of the reason. He looked away, sighed and held the rose for me to take. He took a deep breath and looked right into my eyes before he spoke.

"Because, you Ally, are special. You deserve someone to make you feel special and I wanted to be that person." I couldn't help but look at his beautiful hazel eyes with gold specs in them. His soft pink lips that revealed pearly whites. His muscular arms that you'd want to be wrapped in them and feel secure. All of this belonged to the guy with the messy blond hair that sometimes could be childish and other times could be mature. One of my best friends. Austin Monica Moon.

"I don't understand." I told him really not understanding why he would be my secret admirer. He let out a soft chuckle and held my hands in his.

"Ally, I don't know how to say this. But here goes. I have always had feelings for you and knowing that this day was awful for you, I told myself I would make it special. Because love is a very important feeling and I don't want you missing out on that." He explained giving a light squeeze on my hand. My heart was racing. I never thought Austin would ever see me that way. And yet, here he was revealing himself as my secret admirer.

"Wow Austin. This is...this is very nice of you." Woah I couldn't have used better words for that? "I mean, thank you very much. I really appreciate it, but are you saying..?" knowing what the rest of my words were, he nodded before I could finish my sentence. He smiled and held me closer to him, resting his hands on my waist. I was feeling hot suddenly. I blushed knowing I had never been this close to him. I grip my hands on his shoulders and looked at him. I couldn't form any words. I felt butterflies in my stomach. The closer I was to Austin, the safer I felt. I was really nervous and he could see it, letting out a breathy laugh. Something was missing though. I hadn't responded to his feelings. I took a deep breath and prepared myself mentally for the next words I was going to say.

"Austin." He stared at me, getting closer. "I-I've had feelings for you too. I still do. I always hoped something like this would happen. But I-I never thought that you would feel the same way so I never said anything. I just stayed silent secretly hoping." He smiled and pulled me into a hug. My head resting on his chest, I could hear his heartbeat going as fast as mine. After a moment we pulled apart yet staying close in the same position as before except my arms went around the back of his neck. I knew what was coming. I don't know how but I felt myself lean in closer until Austin stopped in his tracks. I opened my eyes in surprise to meet his.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ally." Those words said we leant in closer until our lips crashing feeling mine melt upon the contact of his.

This was of course, the beginning of a new relationship. I also, from this day, never hated Valentine's Day thanks to Austin making everything possible so that I could feel special. At least it wouldn't be a hard anniversary day to remember.


End file.
